


So Much For Studying

by The_Amazing_Multifandom



Series: We Can't Do Anything Without Interruptions [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle being shy, Donghyuck being a little shit because he wants to watch his movie with Mark, Jisung being a little shit as well, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, dirty talking, mark being shy and awkward, some smut but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Multifandom/pseuds/The_Amazing_Multifandom
Summary: They were suppossed to be studying but Jisung had other plans not that Chenle minded.





	So Much For Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone writes a comment hating me for writing this and that Chenle and Jisung are too young let me inform you they are 16 years old, they are not babies. This is what teenage boys do because they are horny little shits I should know I was their age once. 
> 
> Now that that is over and done with I hope whoever reads this will indulge and enjoy this garbage I have written out of pure boredom.
> 
> Also if there are any mistakes forgive me I wrote this on my phone and I am too lazy to go over it now.

Heat, hot sweldering heat is all Chenle could feel as he lays beneath his boyfriend. He wasn't expecting their usually study time to end up like this but, he doesn't really seem to mind. His boyfriend slowly glides one of his hands down the arch of his back to take a handful of his ass. Chenle moved his head away slightly to moan. He moaned again when he felt his boyfriends mouth move down his neck.

"Jisung-ah do-don't leave marks!"Jisung smirked into his neck before going down to nip and suck at his collarbones. Sighing in defeat Chenle just grabbed at his boyfriend's shirt pulling him back up to make out again.

Jisung suddenly stopped and pulled back looking directly into Chenle's eyes.

"Wha- wait why did you stop?"Jisung's eyes glazed over slightly.

"Do you remember what happened last week Monday morning?"Chenle's cheeks quickly turned a pink before his hands came up to cover them. 

" Of course I remember. How could I forget, it was so embarrassing."Jisung chuckled slightly at his boyfriend's actions, which earned his a pinch to one of his nipples. 

" Ah okay sorry! There is nothing embarrassing about what you did. I found it really hot" Chenle removed his hands from his face causing Jisung to smile. His eyes widened slightly then resumed their glaring at Jisung. 

"Really?"

"Of course why wouldn't I? I mean you moaned my name while you were sleeping."

Chenle covered his face again. "Jisung-ah don't."

" You were calling out my name asking me to take you. Fuck if Taeyong hyung hadn't knocked on the door I would have."

" Sto-"

" You know you want it baby."

"N-no!"

" Oh but the way you were grinding your ass back on my cock was telling me yes. Damn you're even doing it now."Chenle removed his hands to grab at the bed sheets. He gasped as he realized that his hips had indeed started grinding down on his boyfriend. Before he decided to stop Jisung seemed to have a different plan. Grabbing Chenle by has hips he began to slowly grind his hips upwards.

"Jis-" Jisung swiftly brought his lips to meet Chenle's cutting off anything he was going to say. Chenle pushed himself up slightly wrapping one arm around his boyfriend and the other supporting him on the bed and started grinding down with more force. He broke the kiss and hissed slightly when he felt Jisung's hand travel to the button of his pants.

*Knock knock knock*

" Jisung-ah Chenle-ah I'm coming in"

Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes before pushing each other away. Jisung moved back to his place at his desk while Chenle moved to sit at the bed frame grabbing some of his books along the way.

Mark walks into the door followed by Donghyuck. Mark rubs at his neck looking everywhere but at the other two boys, while Donghyuck stands there smirking. Mark clears his throat before finally looking up at them.

" Chenle-ah Jisung-ah um you- uh"

" We can here you guys fucking from our room."

"Hyuck!"

"Hyung we aren't d-doing that!"Donghyuck looked between Jisung, who had his head down slightly, and Chenle who sat there with wide eyes and red cheeks. Looking back at Mark he rolls he eyes before leaving the room.

"I hope your using protection and Mark come on we have a movie to finish!" Mark quickly followed Donghyuck out of the room leaving both boys behind.

"Why do we always get interrupted?"Jisung looked up at Chenle just in time for a pillow to land a perfect blow on his face. 

"Shut up you pabo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope it entertained you like it did for me as I was writing it.


End file.
